Rolling Star: Single line
by Ashika Sakura- Aky
Summary: The cold bloody winter war between the Arrancars, Shinigamis and even the Vizards and the Humans is over. but there are things that's still needs to be found and settled...
1. Ichigo's Outbreak

**This is an IchiRuki sub-story it will come up by series,  
I may not sound very convincing but let the story do the talking **

**So I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

The cold-bloody winter war between the _Shinigam_i's and the _Arrancar_'s has ended, saving one hundred thousand souls in _Karakura_ Town. But though it was a battle fought within a short-period of time for those who struggled to win and for those who have endured it, it was exhausting and never ending as it was happening. 

Sosuke Aizen, who wanted the "golden key" to open the portal which leads to where the said _King_ of Soul Society resides in, vanquished from the place where he and Ichigo fought. On the other hand, Ichigo suffered from to much lost of reiatsu and deep wounds to his sou that it made. Capt. Unohana of the 4th division (squad) herself amended his wounds…

Ichigo seems to be thinking deep while seating in the rooftop like he has always done when someone opened the rooftop door. It was Rukia –"I've been looking for you," she said while walking towards him. Ichigo then stood up asking coldly, "Why would you look for me?" and she replied, "I…I just wanted to remind you about the party tonight." Ichigo started walking in her direction and when he passed beside her, he tapped Rukia in the shoulder and uttered bitterly, "You don't have to remind me." Rukia felt his coldness that it made her yell, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! Why are you being so cold?!" it made Ichigo stop. His face showed that he doesn't want to bring up the reason and so he continued walking and went away. Rukia stayed standing feeling uneasy.

Later that night at the Uruhara candy shop. "Hey! Pass on that _Sake, _Kisuke," exclaimed by Yorouchi. The party had been started and everyone is having a good drunking time except for Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo seats in the corner trying to avoid the _Sake_ being pass unto him. Rukia suddenly stood up and she was walking Ichigo followed her by sight. It has been awhile and Rukia still not back, Ichigo walks out not noticing that almost everyone are looking at him as they make noises.

Outside, Rukia was sitting in the corner of the shop looking up. She noticed Ichigo coming and as he walks she stares at him. She was surprised tha he sat beside her. They were both quiet and just staring at the sky when all of a sudden Ichigo spoke, "You want to know the reason why, right?" Rukia was only silent as she was gazing at him. Ichigo – "I don't what's gotten to me, when I'm with you I just don't wanna look at you. But when I don't see you I just wanna be with you." His words made Rukia happy in some ways and when he looked at her straight into the eye, her face turned red all over but she could not turn away. Ichigo hurriedly cling unto her and held her as close as he can. Then after calming himself, Rukia let go of his arms and touched Ichigo in his face. She whispers his name and looks at him and they kissed just as how a cherry blossom touches the heart of its seeker.And as emotions had fallen into place the calming snow fall from the heavens. "Oh! I always knew you two had something going on," a voice Rukia and Ichigo suddenly heard from inside the shop. And when they looked there was everyone watching at them. They moved away from each other quickly, blushing from the situation. Ranjiku and Yamichika got close to Rukia teasing her. Chad, Renji, Yorouchi, Ikaku ven Uruhara-san are poking stuff at Ichigo. However, Inoue even though she smiled her face showed her jealousy over the thing and Uryuu too was aware of it. The night ended full of scams and throwing them over to Ichigo and Rukia' gonna be relationship.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up finding Rukia was already sitting in his bed. He smiled and got up while his eyes were a little serene. Rukia was only staring at him as he gets close to her. Her face turns red as closer Ichigo gets when in a moment Yuzu came in from the door without knocking. She screamed seeing his brother almost giving a girl a kiss. Ichigo snapped out and his eyes were wide open that he was surprised to see Rukia close to her. He moved away from her and saw Yuzu staring at him. Ichigo started explaining when his father and Karin came in running from downstairs. Isshin (Ichigo's father) – "Yuzu! My dear what happened!!!!!!!!" running in the corridors he slipped off and hit his head on the floor. Karin, who was behind her walked right through him and saw Yuzu crying while Ichigo was trying to calm her, "What happened Yuzu why are you crying?" asked Yuzu and there Mr. Isshin holding his bleeding nose, got behind Karin and asked the same question. Yuzu started crying all over again, word by word she exclaimed, "Ni-chan… Rukia-onesama…was …kissing…" When Isshin and Karin heard her they both said the same thing at the same time, "I see they were kissing…" Then the two walks away like nothing happened but at the same time they raised there head and turned around shocked, they shrieked, loud enough for the house to be shaken.

Isshin was doing that daddy thing to Ichigo, grabbed him in the neck and rubs his hair while Yuzu cries and Karin turned into stone. And then after, Isshin started hugging Rukia tight that uptight Ichigo. He drags his father away from Rukia yelling, "You can be happy but stop holding her!" then he hide her at his back. Isshin – "Well, it's not a bad thing to hold a daughter of mine, is it?" ichigo did not listen to his father and started pushing him out of the room and close the door. With Rukia turned her back Ichigo just change in to his uniform. Then Rukia and him jumped-off the window in his room and hurriedly went to school.


	2. Hold on to me

Since that night, Inoue hasn't been her cheery self, though she smiles at times Tsuki and Uryuu notices her behavior and it worries them. In the girls' locker room, the girls are changing for there P.E. class, Chizuru came close hugging Inoue from the back. Inoue shriek from that point so Tatsuki hit Chizuru's head with a ball. Chizuru started yelling at Tatsuki and they begun fighting. Inoue smirked and then turned away to the other side of the lockers. One locker was opened and when she had taken her top off someone closed that locker. It was Rukia already in her P.E. uniform – "Oh! Inoue, I did not see you there." Inoue told her that Tsuki and Chizuru are fighting on the other side, as so they can hear; she then turned her back from Rukia and changed the rest of her clothing. 

While she was changing Rukia asked, "Inoue, about Ichigo? Are you mad at me?" then she added "I'm sorry… its just that…" Inoue pulled her shirt quickly then hold Rukia in her hands and smiled. "I am angry but I am happy for you and for Ichigo because he has you," Inoue exclaimed then tears begun falling from her cheeks, and then she continued "Don't worry this pain will be gone soon, I'll be use to it soon, for now let me bear with it Rukia-san." Rukia admired her strength and truthfulness. Tatsuki showed saying, "What's this I can't believe your making her cry, Rukia." Though Tatsuki knew the true reason Inoue was crying she kept on teasing Rukia non-stop even in the middle of their P.E. letting Ichigo and the others know it. Rukia kept on blushing and denying Tsuki's accusation till the end of the day..

Sunday, Inoue was off to shop for groceries when she bumped into Ishida while walking in an alley. Uryuu – "Inoue! Shopping today? Want me to help you?" Since Inoue thought that she'll be buying a lot of things she accepted Ishida's lending hand. They got into the supermarket and it was crowded, Ishida thought of holding unto Inoue tight because he doesn't want to loose her in the crowd. When it comes into it, looking at the both them, they look like a married couple and people seemed to be strangely staring at them as they were on the middle of their grocery thing. Ishida was feeling a little obnoxious as people kept on looking at them, he was thinking why don't they just bother their own thing he told Inoue and Inoue just laughed at him and said to him that to let them stare until they are satisfied and let them think of anything until they are tired. Ishida realized that Inoue was right; he continued pulling that cart and Inoue kept picking things she needs.

Finally, a seemed like never ending line ended and Inoue was really glad that Ishida came helping her. Ishida insist on carrying all the five bags of grocery items and it shows how he was having a hard time with it but he could not let Inoue carry anything, he just can't. As they were standing in the street, some familiar voice called their names. Then there was Ichigo and Rukia walking together hand in hand towards them when they looked around. Inoue tried to smile but Rukia and Ishida new how she really felt they just didn't knew whether Ichigo knows about her or not. Ichigo – "'Hey you two! Looks like groceries huh?" and Inoue agreed and she bravely asked, "Where did you and Rukia-san went huh? On a date?" Ichigo turned all of a sudden and denied, Rukia came close and said, "We did not go on a date. Not with Ichigo being slow and nervous at every time." Ichigo turned even more when he just thought that Rukia would actually be on his side but instead he turned out to be their laughing stuff. After a little laughing, Ichigo finally noticed Ishida getting a hard time from the bags his carrying. He then offered help but then Ishida thought that its not a good idea for Inoue to walk with the both them. However, it was Inoue whom accepted Ichigo's offer saying that she doesn't want Ishida to carry them all.

Not long after and they got into Inoue's place, Inoe offered the three to have some drinks but then Ichigo told her that they should get going. Ishida and Inoue were the only one' left putting the groceries in place. When they were done, Inoue asked Ishida to stay for either and she wouldn't want a "No" for an answer. In that case Ishida couldn't say no after all and they had sukiyaki and sashimi for dinner. Ishida – "Inoue, isn't this too much?" but then Inoue replied with a smile, "But it's the only way I could repay you. And I know you were worked out and bet you are hungry." Inoue is a really good cook so it was no surprise that Ishida finished almost everything. after eating they had a little talk, remembering funny things that happened before the war. As they get along Ishida gotten serious and got hold off a question, "Inoue? Ichigo… you like him don't you?" Inoue was surprised that such question came from Ishida. Ishida explained further more his side, "Ichigo and Rukia are together now, I know it''s hard for you. I am just worried." And when Ishida looked at Inoue she was already in tears that he didn't know what to do. Inoue was still smiling while she tries to wipe them all off, "I am trying to stop them but I guess it just wouldn't stop, it's so silly," she exclaimed. Uryuu could only hold her face and did not even tried to stop her from crying. She continued crying in Uryuu's arms, just like the way she did in Ranjiku's naked arms.

That night Uryuu couldn't leave Inoue alone, he stayed right beside her. Inoue, on the other hand hung unto Ishida until she had fallen asleep from crying.


End file.
